Lover's quarrel with a pinch of Milo
by DevilGirl101
Summary: FIXED ALL THE GRAMMAR ERRORS! What do you get when Cagalli drinks Milo before bed? Chirpy? Moody? And poor Athrun he only wants to sleep. Warning this is a random one-shot.


**I went and fixed my grammar errors in this short one-shot. They were starting to irritate me and knowing that this was one of my first work published here, I wanted to completely rewrite the whole thing. But I couldn't bring myself to do that. So I just made it more fan fiction friendly! I'll also be tackling my other short one-shot 'Date I think not!'. Actually I already have, and just need to rewrite the second half of the story.**

* * *

**Lover's quarrel with a pinch of Milo**

Two figures slept silently under the bright full moon, entranced with its beauty. Well, one tried to sleep while the other- who happens to be a stubborn, aggressive blonde-couldn't keep her trap shut for just one blinking moment.

"Athrun?" She asked, wondering if he was awake at this hour. The boy with blue hair, and emerald green eyes, stirred restless in bed. For the millionth time that night, he sighed and turned, facing his -very wide awake- wife.

"Yes Cagalli?" He asked, looking at her with an raised eyebrow. The guy wasn't particularly very happy with her for waking him up, again. Just when he thought she'd fallen asleep, there was Cagalli bursting his sleeping bubble, talking out of nowhere for no reason what so ever. She eyed his expression and smiled shyly.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Ah yes.

"No. I was just thinking with my eyes closed." Athrun said, hoping she's go to sleep already.

"Oh, Pheew." Cagalli sighed, relieved that she didn't wake him up. It wasn't until a minute and a half later, that she realized what he really meant with that comment of his. Only Athrun was half asleep, so he didn't really realize his mistake of words.

"Hey!" Cagalli said, glaring him down.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"What?" Athrun asked, quickly raising his hands in a defensive manner. Last time he said something wrong, his face had to pay the price. And trust me, it wasn't a pretty sight too. I mean, who wants to walk around with a shiner all day? Cagalli scoffed at his remark and turned her back to him, vowing to completely ignore him.

"You're an asshole you know that!" Jeez. That worked.

''_Well apparently that was the wrong choice of words.'_ Athrun thought, rolling his eyes at his stupidity.

'_Note to self, don't say that again. Ever._'

"Cagalli," Athrun sighed.

"What did I do wrong this time?" he asked, acting dumb for her sake. If she talked, maybe she'd calm down a bit. He also didn't understand why the blonde was so furious all the sudden. It was just a mere statement, that was all.

"The statement you idiot!" Cagalli bellowed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. How clueless could this husband of her be?

"Well could you please enlighten me, at what I supposedly said wrong?" Athrun asked, getting slightly irritated.

"The remark you made idiot!" Again with the 'you idiot' word. If Athrun didn't know any better, he'd swear that's the only word Cagalli seemed able to say to him this week. She tried to turn away even more -but due to the lack of space left on the bed- Cagalli would have had the floor as a sleeping partner for the rest of the night if she moved even one inch forward. Athrun sighed and proceeded to argue with her.

"Well what do you expect me to say Cagalli?" The blonde just kept staring ahead of her, upholding her vow from earlier to completely ignore him. She glared at the nearest object she could find, in hopes of letting off some silent steam. Unfortunately it was poor old abused closet door again. The door was still recovering from the previous attack it got, from the outraged blond. (In other words Athrun still had to fix it.) But it got abused, for the most silliest of reasons. One even involved an argument, about who left the toilet seat up. (?) What did the closet door ever do to Cagalli, to have received such violence? Poor thing. Cagalli sighed and forced her sight off the door, sparing it the death glares this time.

"Well I don't know!" Cagalli began. There goes the vow again.

"How about, no dear, I wasn't sleeping, you may speak away. Not, I was thinking with my eyes closed!" Athrun frowned and crossed his arms over his exposed upper body. Not that it help anyway. The blondes back, was still facing to him. But it's the thought that counts, right?

"You woke me up again, I was sleeping! How the hell am I suppose to stop myself from saying the wrong thing, when I'm half asleep?" Well trying to sleep.

"How was I suppose to know you were doing that?" Cagalli argued over her shoulder. This was ridiculous.

"Well uh, that's what people do in the middle of the night! Especially when their eyes are closed!" Athrun answered back. Clearly he was winning this argument, seeing as the blonde went silent for a while.

"Never mind!" Cagalli spat furiously. Athrun frowned, while untangling his arms. Where the hell did Cagalli get all this energy from? I mean, what kind of person has the strength to pick a fight with his/her husband/wife, twelve am in the morning? Unless…

"You drank Milo again, didn't you?"

"What-what?" Cagalli stammered. Her eyes automatically narrowed, only in the wrong direction though.

"Don't you dare bring the M-Milo into this argument!" Athrun sighed and knew Cagalli was lying to him. Thanks to her stammering, he always had a hunch when she was lying. Ah you got to love the emotion. The Milo part also explained the sudden burst of energy she had. He knew, he shouldn't have given her that cup before bed.

"Milo calms you down before you go to bed silly!" Cagalli had said, before taking the last sip from her cup.

Yeah right. More like;

"Gives you the energy boost you need, for the whole day!"

'_Yeah, that's what she should have said,'_ Athrun sighed and smiled at her stubbornness - even though she may have been furious at him for the silliest argument in the world- he still summoned up the courage to pull her closer to his bare chest.

"No! Athrun!" Cagalli protested, trying to pull his arm away from her waist. His grip only tightened at her mere struggles and she blushed, before being able to hide it completely. Athrun smirked and proceeded to make himself comfortable behind her. This fight he had definitely won. And one thing he was definitely sure about was, never, ever was he Athrun Zala going to let Cagalli drink Milo before bed again. All that extra energy only causes worthless arguments.

'_Yes. Tomorrow I'm going to get rid of anything warm that Cagalli can drink before bed.'_ Without even realizing, Athrun relaxed and proceeded to cuddle against Cagalli.

"Don't think you're off the hook Zala!" Cagalli warned, while leaning into him.

"I know," Athrun sighed dreamingly.

"No more Milo. No more Coffee, no more Hot Chocolate …" Cagalli turned her head around slightly, and gave him a strange look.

"Idiot," She sighed frustrated, while turning around again.

"And I thought I was a nut case…"

* * *

**Well nothing changed that much, just some of the paragraph structures. Sill I'd appreciate it if you let me know of any mistakes that I still missed. My eyes are a bit out of practice ;)**


End file.
